


Die lokale Apokalypse

by Lokuro



Series: 120_minuten Challenges [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Science Fiction, life - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokuro/pseuds/Lokuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 Varianten einer Apokalypse.</p><p> </p><p>Challenge: "Die Apokalypse hatte ich mir anders vorgestellt..."<br/>Kommentar: für die 120_minuten Community</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die lokale Apokalypse

Den Atmen anhalten und fragen – „Willst du mit mir gehen?“, und als Antwort nur ihre Schulter  
zu sehen, nackt und zierlich, weiße Haut in dem breiten Ausschnitt ihres Sommerkleides. Sie  
zuckt genervt mit der Schulter, dreht sich nicht mal um, das Haar kitzelt ihren Nacken. Hellblond  
und kurz und so weich, dass er sich zusammenreißen muss um es nicht zu berühren.

„Vergiss es, Frank, ehe friert die Hölle zu, als ich mit so einem Versager gehe. Ciao.“

Die klappernden Sandletten, die adretten Söckchen, der wehende Saum ihres Kleides – so behielt  
Frank ihr Bild in Erinnerung, als sie wegging und sein Herz zerbrach.

Er war erst 16 Jahre alt und es fühlte sich an, wie das Ende der Welt. Endgültig und grausam.  
Aber er war erst 16, er hat es überlebt.

~*~

Er hielt sich an dem einzigen Gegenstand fest, der ihn noch retten konnte – an seinem  
Maschinengewehr. Seine schitzende Handfläche schien verlässlich an das heiße Metall festgeklebt, verband ihn  
mit dem tödlichen Instrument, schuf ein Band fürs Leben.

Es war still. Die Sonne ging auf, sein Trupp lauerte im hohen, saftigen Gras. Ein alter Freund zu  
seiner rechten – warum waren sie beide noch mal so dumm und hatten sich für die Armee  
entschieden? – und ein ganzer Bataillon voller Feinde auf der anderen Seite des Flusses.

Es war still. Die Dschungel wachten auf, faul und feucht, wie nach einem schweren Fiebertraum  
voller unzüchtiger Fantasien. Ein einziger schwerer Tropfen lief den immergrünen, gezackten  
Blatt entlang; ein anderer kitzelte Franks Stirn – nass, unruhig und zittrig.

Er war erst 22 Jahre alt und glaubte schon in der Hölle zu sein.

Nein. Nein, das konnte noch nicht das Ende der Welt sein. Die Apokalypse hatte bei weitem mehr  
Würde. Und weniger Moskitos.

~*~

509 Anschläge pro Minute.

30 412 Anschläge pro Stunde schaffte Frank – nicht die höchst mögliche Geschwindigkeit, die ein  
Mensch erreichen kann. Frank verlor viel kostbarer Zeit um die Tabletten herunter zu schlucken,  
zu einem Wasserglas zu greifen oder die Toiletteneinrichtung am Ende des Flurs zu benutzen.  
Alles nur um die Konzentration auf einem akzeptablen Niveau zu garantieren – keine fahrlässige  
Verschwendung der staatlichen Minuten: Er war ein guter Angestellter.

Die Tasten gaben unter dem sanften Druckt seiner Finger nach, ein melodisches Kicken,  
Klimpern, Klappern, Schlendern – etwas an der Aufzählung passte nicht, wenn er nur wüsste  
was.

An einem erfolgreichen Arbeitstag waren es nicht weniger als 244 320 Anschläge. Wenn er  
Glück hatte, würde er bald befördert und sein Gehirn erhielte ein Update, das ihm erlaubte  
komplexe Gefühle aus dem Netz herunterzuladen.

Die Stadt pulsierte. Sein Büro hatte keine Fenster, doch der Rhythmus fuhr ihm in die Knochen.  
Die Stadt brauchte ihn – Frank arbeitete für die Verwaltung – und wenn er in der Mittagspause  
einen heißen Kaffeebecher umklammert hielt und seinen Verstand ruhig vor sich hin plätschern  
ließ, spürte er die Leere in sich. Diese gähnende, schöne, weiche Leere. Die Leere füllte sich mit Zufriedenheit und wenn man die Augen zusammen-kniff, konnte man es  
fast für Glück halten.

Er wusste, dass etwas fehlte, aber er kam nicht darauf was – er hatte reichlich Zeit drüber zu  
sinnieren, während die Kollegen sich über das Fußballspiel aufregten oder die Tagesnachrichten  
kommentierten.

Er war erst 31 Jahre und noch viel zu jung für die Midlife Crisis; doch der dünne Kaffeefilm auf  
dem Boden des Plastikbechers gaukelte ihm die Gewissheit vor, dass er etwas wichtiges verpasst  
hatte, etwas einmaliges und schauriges und wunderschönes.

Die Apokalypse.


End file.
